A need exists for a frac plug that can be utilized within oil wellbores or gas wellbores.
A need exists for a composite frac plug that can withstand high temperatures, which can be easily located and set within a wellbore.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.